Dream On
by Mizzy
Summary: TAITO. Between 01 and 02. Taichi and Yamato joke around a lot. Or do they?


Title: Ni Tsai Tsua Mun (Dream On)

Author: Mizzy

E-mail: Digimon

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventures does not belong to me. Just playing in the ball pool. Promise not to cause too many serious injuries to the characters, and I do, I'll drive them to the hospital. Although, I must warn you, I have no driver's license.

Summary: TAITO. Between 01 and 02. Taichi and Yamato joke around a lot. Or do they?

Notes: The throwing-Agumon-around ongoing joke is a throwback to me missing the Lost Temple of Ishida. :) Also, I'm rusty at writing Taito, leave me alone.

-----

Somehow, the day out seemed almost like they were back in the digiworld. It hadn't been a solid plan to end up like this; they'd just done everything by votes. The longing to be back there, to still be the team of eight, must have been simmering subconsciously in all of the group, for the decision to come out this way.

Hikari swung her arms, enjoying the sunshine, marvelling at how everyone had fallen into formation – Taichi and Yamato bickering at the front, Takeru trailing behind and to the side of his older brother, Hikari by his side. Sora and Mimi, swinging their hands close together, pointing out pretty flowers, or cute guys jogging past. Jyou talking low with Koushirou, about physics and computing, mixing the mechanical into the elegance of the nature reserve.

Of course, they had the digimon in the digiworld, and they didn't have that here. But what they did have here was a large picnic basket that Takeru was gallantly carrying on his own. Taichi had shouldered the drinks, displaying his usual Alpha Male tendencies, and it was the cause of most of the bickering between her older brother and Yamato – who was another Alpha Male himself. Which was just why they had problems in the digiworld too.

The difference in the digiworld was that she would have jumped in to stop them bickering. Here, in the real world, there was less chance of a fistfight – especially more recently as both of them had turned 16 and presented each other with a contract as a birthday present specifically outlining no more violence in public places. It had been Mimi's idea, when Yamato had realised he hadn't a clue what to get Taichi for his birthday. He'd seemed to have had a clue after making up the contract, and gave something else to Taichi, but no one else knew what it was. Hikari herself had sneaked a feel – Taichi wouldn't open it in front of everyone – and it felt like a book.

The others had joked it was porn. Hikari wasn't so sure, even though Yamato had admitted they'd caught him out.

She smiled up at Takeru, who was listening in to Taichi and Yamato's argument with a serious expression, so she copied him, tilting her head towards them so they'd know she was listening – Hikari never liked to eavesdrop.

"All I'm saying is you're carrying that bag like it's a compensation for something," Yamato said.

"You'd know all about that," Taichi returned, grinning. "Harmonica, anyone?"

"Guys, are you still fighting about this?" Sora asked. She mumbled something to Mimi, which made her giggle.

"I think he just needs to get laid," Yamato informed Sora smoothly, one eyebrow raised while some of the others sniggered.

Taichi stopped in the path, a sudden flash of something crossing his face, and the others followed suit. Hikari let forth a startled giggle. She knew when her brother was planning something, and _boy_ was he planning something now.

"Right here? Right now?" Taichi's voice was thick with amusement. "Didn't know you were into voyeurism, Ishida." His expression didn't change, and he started walking again. No one else did. Everyone was busy waiting for Yamato's inevitable reaction. Fists, yelling, bruises.

_Goodbye contract, _Hikari thought, and struggled to remember the conditions for someone breaching it. Something to do with public nudity and the national anthem…

Joe was already busy sweat-dropping when Yamato laughed and ran to catch up with Taichi.

"Prat," Yamato said, semi-affectionately, scruffing Taichi's hair with one hand and pushing Taichi's goggles from his head to drop over his eyes. "As if anyone _else_ would have you."

Takeru laughed at the expression crossing Yamato's face, and nudged Hikari, telling her with his own expression that Yamato was about to add something evil of his own. The gang started to catch up to them, wanting to see the blood slaughter.

"_Sweetheart_," Yamato added glibly, starting to walk faster than Taichi. Taichi didn't raise to the bait so easily, and flung himself onto the back of the other boy.

"Fluffy sugar bunny," Taichi responded.

"Oh, oh my darling," Yamato managed back, starting to laugh. "Never leave me!"

"I love you _sho_ much. _Shooooooo _much," Taichi said with a mock-lisp, immediately clamping a hand over his mouth to stop the giggles.

"Why don't you two just get a room," Mimi butted in mischievously.

"That's a grand idea, Taichi, my love," Yamato said airily, then with a final smirk twisted his head and playfully kissed Taichi on the cheek. Taichi spluttered and let go of Yamato. Yamato simply walked over to Takeru and high-fived his little brother.

"Score!" Takeru yelled, despite nearly dropping the picnic basket. Hikari made her move, lifting the other hand, and smiling primly as he continued gloating at Taichi. "One-nil!"

"You think you've won that easy, eh?" Taichi turned and walked up to Yamato, a smirk plainly on his face. He merely stood in front of Yamato for a long minute, and they stared at each other calmly during that time, Yamato clearly waiting for a punch, or a handful of water down his trousers, or something equally violent. Instead, Taichi reached down and groped Yamato's ass before sliding away and quickly going to the front of the group.

"Digidestined, move _out_!" Taichi yelled in a mock-army voice. Conditioned to Taichi's whimsical sense of leadership, they all trailed after him. If Yamato didn't stop blushing and spluttering for at least the next mile, no one said anything.

------

They found the picnic site eventually. Hikari didn't know exactly what was so special about it that Yamato insisted they all go – there were lots of other families around, and she thought they must stand out, until she realised in a weird sort of way they were a family too. Just not very conventional.

_I suppose that makes Taichi the dad,_ Hikari thought. _So who's the mum?_

Her gaze fell on Yamato, lying back on his elbows, grinning as he let everyone else do all the work – having declared he did a lot of work finding the place – and she giggled. Yamato lifted up on his elbows then, and gave her a cool blue glance of confusion.

She blushed, and then in a burst of inspiration used her fingers to make goggles in her hair to do an imitation of Taichi she'd been perfecting since he'd been given the goggles, and wiggled her head like Taichi was doing at that moment.

Yamato laughed out loud, and Taichi paused from unfolding the blanket, and glared evilly at Hikari and Yamato in equal measures. Hikari smiled innocently, and Yamato just tossed his hair prissily and looked out at the scene.

It was a pretty place. Hikari efficiently set out the bottles and glasses of drinks her brother had so manly lugged to the picnic site, and looked around again. A small sandy shore ran up to a pretty blue lake, which reminded her so strongly and suddenly of Takeru that she blushed again, and looked over at the grassy hill that spun down to the lake at right-angles to the sandy shore they were setting up the picnic on.

"Nice blush, sis," Taichi said, as they all settled down onto the blanket. Hikari chose a spot at the edge, and kicked off her shoes, and helped herself to a sandwich, staunchly ignoring him.

It didn't help when Mimi nudged her in the side, realising Hikari was still looking up at the knoll. "Seen a cute boy, eh?"

"No!" Hikari blushed harder.

"Liar," Sora sing-songed.

"I don't look at boys like that," Hikari said, crossly, then realising how it came out, she tried to backtrack. "I mean, I look at boys, but-"

"A bit quick to deny the girl looking," Taichi said, winking, but with a lowness in his tone that only Hikari caught. She looked at him curiously for a second, and then brushed it off. Today was not a day

"I'm not a homophobe," Hikari said, more harshly than she intended, but something softened on her brother's face, and then she knew. Just knew. She smiled at him then, warmly, trying to tell him in her face that it was all right he was gay, but obviously it wasn't coming across, because he looked back at her, confused.

Hikari rolled her eyes, and went back to her sandwich. If her brother had realised what her expression meant, he would mean he was getting smarter. In the digiworld, Hikari realised Taichi thought mostly about three things: football, where his next meal would come from, and if throwing Agumon at different things or creatures or people would be effective. The latter type of thoughts usually hadn't lasted long while in the digiworld – Taichi was an empirical guy most of the time. Why wonder when he could just pick up Agumon and throw him?

"Nah," Taichi said, startling Hikari out of her thoughts, which just made her blush even harder because of her uncharitable thoughts about her older brother. He wasn't that bad any more. "Just a prude." Scratch that, he was.

Hikari scowled, digging her toes into the sand. "Well, I'm not as bad as you."

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, looking between the blushing girl and the curious Taichi.

"Well, in church, he professed to the entire congregation that he'd never get married, ever. And everyone knows you can't go back on what you say in church," Hikari said, matter-of-factly.

"You can back out of wedding vows, though," Yamato broke in quickly, crossing one jean-clad leg under another. "So if Taichi wanted to get married, I'm pretty sure he could."

"It'd be kind of wrong, though," Hikari mumbled.

"If it's any consolation, I don't think Taichi's the marrying type," Yamato offered, uncrossing his legs and pushing himself up. "I gotta go see a man about a dog, excuse me."

"_You_ shouldn't rule out marriage so easily, Taichi," Sora said softly, with a despondent look. "You could find the perfect person you want to spend the rest of your life with, and they could want desperately to get married."

"Oh, I know the person I'd spend the rest of my life with," Taichi said. "I'm pretty sure marriage won't happen." He turned to look at Yamato, headed towards the public toilets thirty metres away – a prerequisite of any digidestined gathering, especially considering Jyou's strange allergies (Hikari tried to catalogue them once, and the allergenic affect of each, but gave up after finding thirty-seven things in the first two hours.) Taichi raised his voice slightly. "Not unless they relented and would wear the dress in the ceremony."

Yamato stopped and turned to look at Taichi. An amused expression flitted over his sunlit face, and he smirked. "Not gonna happen, Yagami," he said, flicking a good-humoured finger up at him before he disappeared into the thankfully empty cubicle.

"That's not fair. Yamato knows who it is and we don't," Mimi complained.

Taichi stared. "What do you mean?"

"He knows who you're going to spend the rest of your life with," Koushiro clarified.

"Um, okay. Whatever." Taichi had a strange expression on his face that he abruptly shook off, but obviously not quickly enough. Not for Hikari.

She should have known. She should have known! It was as simple as that. It was all she could do to not blurt it out, and she calmed down that response by realising no one else knew – or if they did, they were keeping schtum. Some of them didn't know, at least, so she wasn't completely stupid.

Even though she, out of all of them, or at least she'd thought, knew him best of all, and had lived with him her whole life.

She glanced at Takeru, but he seemed clueless, so maybe _he_ didn't know. If he'd known, she would have felt completely stupid, especially as he didn't live with Yamato full time.

She looked back at her brother, arched an eyebrow, and then started giggling. "You and-" Hikari grinned.

"It's not _that _funny," Taichi growled at his sister. Hikari raised one eyebrow at him pointedly. Taichi gave up and grinned a little. "Well," he acceded, "it is a little." His grin turned into a snort of laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Yamato coolly rejoined the group, sliding to the ground gracefully and looking at Taichi and Hikari giggling furiously, unable to stop.

"I don't know," Koushirou said, peering at them both dubiously.

"They just started laughing," Jyou agreed, his head tilted to one side.

"I think that Hikari figured out who Taichi wants to spend the rest of his life with," Mimi offered, her pretty face screwed up in thought.

"To be fair, she does live with him and share a lot of DNA," Takeru said. "She does have a head start."

Yamato gave a mysterious small smile.

Hikari resisted the urge to pump the air with her fist in triumph. She stopped giggling, and smiled at Taichi, and then up at Yamato.

A smile twitched on his face, and he looked from Taichi, to Hikari, and then at the others again. "It really is amusing, you know," he said, with arrogance plain in his voice, the arrogance that _he_ knew something _they _didn't.

"Aw, Matt," Takeru pleaded, absent-mindedly using the nickname he used to call Yamato by. "C'_mon_. Tell us."

"Not my place to tell," Yamato replied lightly. Hikari had managed to stop giggling, but one look at Yamato made her start laughing again.

"It's so _obvious_!" Hikari managed. Taichi gave her a glare of mock-exasperation, stood up, sat down next to his sister and shoved her lightly. She fell on her side and kept laughing.

"Tell anyone and die," Taichi warned.

"No fair!" Mimi squealed.

Hikari stuck her tongue out. "Too bad," she said, then leaned into her brother's side, hugging his arm, letting Taichi know once and for all she was definitely okay with it. She leaned in, and with what she hoped was a quiet voice, whispered, "He's cute."

Taichi's eyes widened, and he glanced sideways at Takeru very quickly, as if he knew if he was caught it would give more away than he wanted. "You're just saying that because you've got the hots for his little brother," Taichi said out loud, then narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean, you look at him. Occasionally. Not in that way."

Hikari had the usual response that most little sisters have. She punched him in the arm. Still feeling that her cheeks were hot, she edged a glance at Yamato, knowing what she'd just admitted. She'd meant to not protest what Taichi had said in a way to promise to her brother that she wouldn't 'out' him and Yamato – if she said anything about Yamato, her crush on Takeru would also become public knowledge – but she hadn't quite comprehended that _Yamato_ knew what she meant.

"_His _brother?" Sora looked suddenly thoughtful.

"That's what I said," Taichi said, softly. Hikari leant into his arm, and he tightened his grip on her almost unnoticeably. She didn't mind – she quite enjoyed the contact, and was secretly quite a tactile person. Plus, Taichi hadn't seemed to be around much socially for the last couple of years, and now she knew the reason why Taichi was hanging out with Yamato so much.

"What he didn't say is that the younger brother's much nicer than the boy," Yamato said, flashing a grin at Hikari. "The boy's a bit of a jerk."

"Hey," Taichi said. "My jerk! My jerk!"

Yamato laughed.

"Yamato, you knew about this?" Jyou said, looking between Taichi and Yamato in amusement more than anything.

Yamato shrugged elegantly. "Yeah. Taichi's my best friend. We tell each other everything. Just 'cause he's dating a boy doesn't mean he's any different. He's still Taichi." An evil grin twisted his face slightly. "Still a klutzy, loud-mouthed, awful leader."

Taichi grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Yamato.

"_Very_ mature," Yamato said softly.

"So what's his name?" Mimi said, trying to be casual.

Hikari giggled as Taichi grinned. "Fluffy sugar bunny!" Taichi said, laughing.

"OH! OH MY DARLING!" Yamato yelled, jumping over Takeru's legs to glomp onto Taichi's. "NEVER LEAVE ME!"

The rest of the group started laughing, apart from Hikari, who just smiled and shook her head, realising what had been going on. Taichi and Yamato always joked around like this – at least, that's what everyone assumed, when really, they were telling the truth.

It was an ingenious way of not lying – not that she was going to tell Taichi he was ingenious. _He'd probably try and throw Agumon at himself. Probably before he remembered Agumon's not even here._ The thought made Hikari laugh, but the rest she was just laughing as Taichi wailed, "I LOVE YOU SHOOOO MUCH. SHOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" mimicking what they'd said earlier.

"You two are idiots," Takeru said, but with a grin on his face as he looked at the two – Taichi trying to shake Yamato off his leg, Yamato rolling in the picnic but not carrying – and then he blinked, quite suddenly.

And looked at them, then looked at Hikari, mouth open a little. He looked down at Taichi and his brother, then back at Hikari. Hikari grinned, and nodded.

"OH, MY GOD," Takeru howled, and Taichi and Yamato stopped playing with Taichi's leg. Yamato moved back to his original position, contemplating his brother with one raised eyebrow.

"I know!" Hikari said.

Takeru looked at her. "But it's so-"

"I know!"

"And he-"

"I know!"

Mimi, Sora, Jyou and Koushirou looked between Hikari and Takeru in disbelief.

"Let us into this conversation!" Sora demanded. "Hikari, come on."

Hikari shook her head primly. "Not a chance."

Takeru leaned over to Taichi, and said, very sincerely, "I won't say anything. I promise."

"Thanks," Taichi said.

Takeru leant back, happy, until his face changed again. He went pale, then blushed, and then looked at Hikari, and went pale, and then blushed again. Hikari suddenly realised why it was a bad thing that Takeru knew, and she flushed again.

"Oh, jeez," Mimi said. "You two families are crazy."

"Yep," Hikari said, giggling when she realised Takeru, Taichi and Yamato had all said "yep" at the same time.

"Yamato's right, though," Takeru said, gamely. "The boy himself is a jerk. It's the little brother that's quite nice."

Hikari resisted the urge to see Yamato's reaction, and instead focussed on trying not to blush so hard. She was going to have to have words with Taichi in the future about dropping her in the fire while she was trying to keep him out.

"If no one's going to give a name, can we change the topic?" Sora asked, plaintively.

"What about those cubs, eh?" Yamato said, with a wink at Takeru and Hikari, who were both gamely trying not to blush.

That got the group onto talking about sport, which somehow degenerated into the latest films, as it somehow always did when the gang got together, and they lazed an hour away chatting and demolishing the picnic, Taichi's sexual preference and secret boyfriend being almost forgotten despite the ardent interest amongst the others for a name.

But they were an insular group, who gossiped hard, and it did inevitably come back to it.

"All right," Mimi said, when the conversation had lulled in favour of lying back on the sand, and having full bellies warmed by the hot sunshine, "if we can't have a name, Taichi, you could at least give us details."

"Details?" Taichi said, looking a little panicked. "Wha-"

"Hair colour? Height? What does he like? Where does he live? Is his you-know-what bigger than yours? Details!" Mimi demanded.

Hikari flushed, but flickered a glance at Yamato, who leaned further up on his elbows, an easy smile on his face.

"Blond, tall, walks on the beach and disaster movies, in a house, and same," Taichi said, rattling the details off quickly.

Mimi looked like SaberLeomon had suddenly decided to give her a lap dance. "I was thinking of going blonde," she said, shaking her newly pink locks a little.

"Don't," Yamato said. "Us blonds are vacant. Isn't that right, Takeru?"

Takeru was too distracted edging tiny glances at Hikari. "What?"

Yamato grinned in triumph.

Takeru scowled, and crawled around to sit next to Hikari instead. "I'm coming over to here to spread some of our low IQ around," he said.

"The Yagami IQ is not so high either," Hikari said. "But at least my brother is responsible for discovering over a thousand scenarios you can successfully solve by throwing Agumon at it."

"Two thousand now," Taichi returned brightly. "It's more difficult without him being around, but I've been e-mailing him, and he'd gotten so used to it, he's started to throw himself at things."

"That sorts it," Yamato said, "pack up everyone. We've got to go save the digiworld again."

Everyone tittered, but no one made any attempt to move, apart from Taichi, who got to his knees, brushing his hands on the bottom of his shorts. He got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Yamato asked.

"Eh?" Taichi blushed a little. "Just a bit sticky," he said, with a quick leer that Yamato that the others didn't clock, so didn't understand why Hikari and Takeru suddenly turned to each other and giggled. "Going to wash my hands in the lake."

"And poison all the fish?" Hikari said, with a grin.

Taichi rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"While you're _up_-" Yamato said, in a sing-song voice that Hikari thought signalled him saying something dirty in return, but she didn't want to think too much what the double entendres – of which she was sure they were – actually meant.

"What?"

"Get me an ice-cream," Yamato said, putting his hands together like he was praying.

"I suppose you want me to pay for it too," Taichi grumbled, but he didn't sound too mad.

"It's your turn," Yamato said, giving a quick leer to Taichi even though everyone was watching, and Hikari did analyse that one, and couldn't figure out how it was dirty at all – it must be something private between the two.

"What's in it for me?" Taichi asked.

Yamato rolled his eyes, and beckoned Taichi closer with one finger. Taichi grumbled, but leant down as Yamato whispered in his ear, unknowingly realising that Koushirou had surreptitiously slid closer as Taichi came over.

When Yamato pulled away, and Taichi stood up, Koushirou quietly sat upright, blushing so much it matched his hair.

"Ah," Koushirou said, as Taichi walked away, and Yamato quite openly watched Taichi go. Hikari realised how often they did watch each other, it was so common that none of the digidestined clocked it as odd. "That…" Koushirou struggled for the word. "Explained a lot of things."

Koushirou suddenly grinned at Hikari and Takeru, obviously having worked past the stupor. "I should have got it from the disaster movies," he said, but he didn't look too mad.

Hikari knew he was right – Yamato was a disaster movie buff. In fact, half an hour ago, he'd been discussing the relative merits of Jake Gyllenhaal's performance in 'The Day After Tomorrow' as compared to his role in 'Brokeback Mountain', but Hikari had assumed at the time he was just talking about an actor Taichi liked. Why would Taichi be so obvious when he was also hiding it?

Then it hit her. There were so many jokes, so many hints, that she suddenly understood. "They meant to tell us today," Hikari said, in a low voice to Takeru, ignoring the frisson that always distracted her when Takeru was near. "There's way too many 'jokes'."

"I agree," Takeru said, his voice even lower.

"I wish I'd known earlier," Hikari whispered back, "because I would have protested that little brother statement." She blushed. Again.

"I don't know," Takeru said. "I kind of liked that bit."

He grinned at her, and pulled away, aware they were getting a couple of nudge-nudge looks from Sora and Mimi. He rolled his eyes at them, and they giggled.

Taichi came back with the promised ice cream, and Yamato took it, and took a long lick from it, which caused Koushirou to flush brilliantly again, and Hikari began to get an idea of what Yamato had promised in return for the ice cream. She was glad, however, that she wasn't the only one blushing so much today.

"Oh," Hikari said, "Koushirou overheard you about the ice cream. He knows."

Taichi blinked, then glanced at Koushirou, who was still blushing. "Ah," he said. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah," Koushirou managed with a grin.

"You know," Takeru said, "I'm a little bit fed up."

Everyone looked at him surprised – Yamato more concerned than the others.

"Taichi obviously planned this day for us all to find out," Takeru said.

Taichi spluttered a vague protest, which quietened as soon as Yamato said, "It's true."

"But you obviously don't want to say it," Takeru said.

"No," Taichi said. "I don't think it's exactly-"

"I know I should have figured it out without eavesdropping," Koushirou admitted.

Taichi waved his arms. "Exactly!"

"So what do you propose?" Yamato said, his voice low but amused. "Charades? Pictionary? Let it out in a musical form?"

"Staring," Takeru said. Everyone looked at him as if he'd lost the plot. Or as if Taichi had thrown Agumon at him and actually hit. "Everyone who knows, gather here, those who don't gather there." He gestured.

Koushirou shuffled over, and Yamato got onto his knees, and the five faced down the other three.

"What if we don't get it?" Mimi said. "I don't like being stared at."

"Then you don't," Takeru said, shrugging. "Just think through the jigsaw pieces. You'll get it."

"I'm not good at jigsaws," Mimi said.

"But you're good at gossip," Hikari said, getting in on the idea. She leaned down and squeezed Takeru's hand, who glanced at her, warmly surprised. She told herself it was just an extra little clue, not because she actually wanted to hold his hand.

Taichi and Yamato moved so they were next to each other, and the five that knew sat in a line, Hikari still holding Takeru's hand. That was obviously enough for Jyou, who admittedly had the most analytical brain of the lot, who clocked the joined hands, remembered the 'little brother' references, and then glanced quickly between Taichi and Yamato.

"I see what you mean," Jyou said conversationally to Koushirou, standing up and joining the line. He whispered something in Koushirou's ear, and the redhead nodded.

It was just Sora and Mimi now. Hikari privately thought the girls had let down her gender a little, but then resented thinking something bad – maybe, of all of them, they were the ones least likely to want to see the truth. Sora had always had a soft spot for Taichi, although goodness knows why, as he consistently kept insulting her fashion sense – although it was a testament to how Sora felt that he'd _survived_ after insulting it.

Although… Hikari looked carefully at Sora, who glanced between Taichi and Yamato with a knowing look, and then Sora flashed a quick grin at Hikari that she quickly neutralised. Sora had figured it out – but was staying quiet so as not to humiliate Mimi, who was still looking bewildered.

Hikari told herself off for underestimating Takenouchi Sora. She wouldn't be so quick to make that mistake again.

"I give up," Mimi said, with a wail.

Sora was quick to follow with, "Me too."

"C'mon," Takeru said, but was stopped by a mischievous glance from Yamato.

"It's no good," Yamato said, "there's no way to do it without telling them. Even if we showed them… I'd have to shag you in front of them, and they'd probably just yell at me for breaking my non-violence contract."

Hikari looked at Sora and Mimi for their reaction, rather than give into the impulse to flood her aching cheeks with more blood, but their reaction was not one she was expecting.

They were looking at each other – at first in concern, then surprise, and then slowly more accusing.

"You already knew!" Mimi yelled. "I was keeping quiet so you wouldn't feel bad about not figuring it out, and you already knew!"

"Same here!" Sora said. "How did you-"

"The little brother comment," Mimi said. "You?"

"Same!" Sora said.

"Gosh," Mimi said, in such wonderment that everyone laughed at her. Then she wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

"What?" Sora asked Mimi.

"We missed out on seeing them shag," Mimi said, sounding genuinely regretful.

And years later, it wasn't Taichi and Yamato's revelation of their relationship that was talked about, but it was still known as the day of revelation – Mimi's weird predisposition to gay guys getting it on. Apparently she was something called a "fangirl".

As Taichi and Yamato nuzzled for a minute, and then resumed bitch fighting about who was going to carry the bag, Hikari said best how everyone summed up Mimi's revelation.

"Huh."


End file.
